The invention relates to an electronic apparatus which is particularly suitable for use in a motor vehicle.
Electronic apparatuses which comprise, by way of example, a sensor element, such as a rotation rate sensor, are increasingly being used for safety-critical applications in motor vehicles, such as part of a vehicle dynamics control system.
In the case of such safety-critical applications, a particularly high level of importance is attached to reliable and safe operation.